Bubbles
by Mysterious Panther
Summary: ONESHOT YYH/IY Kagomex? Kagome has a memory of her and her best friend playing together. Kagome asks a question and gets a very adorable answer. Very heart warming and cute. I like Bubbles XD


Hey I am so sorry I haven't updated Exotic in like forever, but its writer's block. So to let out all my frustrations I wrote this a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. GO Me!!

Lawyers and Fan girls: Hell no you don't!!

Erin: -sobs while clutching Kirara and Fluffy plushies- I do….not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kagome-16 Shuichi-17 _Kagome-5 Shuichi-6_

* * *

**Bubbles**

The trees where covered in blossoms and bright green leaves, and the flowers were assorted with vast varieties of color and wonderful scents looming in the air, weaving back and forth in a small breeze. Two words covered this peaceful setting at the Higurashi's Sunset Shrine, Summer time.

Summer time, a time where kids could get away from homework, teachers, and strict rules, just to have complete and utter fun for a period of time, and this was Kagome's favorite time of year.

Kagome was sitting on the shrine's steps, blowing bubbles out of the bubble wand the bottle had supplied. She giggled as the bubbles drifted down the stair, dancing in the breeze before popping.

She sighed, as a memory of her favorite red headed friend appeared in her mind.

_

* * *

_

_-Kagome's Memory 11yrs ago -_

"_Kagome-chan!" a miniature 6 year old, Shuichi called out to his best friend, searching franticly around her house._

"_Over here, Shuichi-kun!!" a smaller version of Kagome yelled back, waving her arms as she stood next to the entrance of the shrine._

_Shuichi scamper over to her direction. He was almost there when an unnoticed rock tripped him, slamming him onto the stone walk way. Kagome gasp as she watched Shuichi crash. _

_As fast as her little legs could, Kagome dashed over to his side, helping him sit back up. Shuichi checked over his legs, when he spots a small bleeding scrape on top of his knee._

_Kagome hastily tears the bottom of her cotton white dress and wraps it around the bleeding knee. "Kagome-chan, you didn't need to do that." Shuichi told her, but she shook her head and gave him a smile. "Shuichi you're my friend. No matter whatever you may do to get yourself hurt, I'll always be there to treat your wounds."_

'_Aww Shuichi gots a crush!!' Youko taunted._

"_Be quiet, you're not real." Shuichi said mentally._

'_Hump. Am too!' Youko pouted._

"_Shuichi…?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face getting no response. Shuichi focus back to her as Youko went into the back of his mind to pout. "Yes?" "Come here, I want to show you something!" Kagome squealed gleefully, taking his hand into hers, leading them to where she was before._

_A bottle and a weird shaped plastic wand were lying on the ground. "Have you ever blown bubbles before Shuichi?" Kagome ask, putting the wand into the bottle, stirring it. _

_Shuichi shook his head and watched as Kagome gently blew into the wand, creating bubbles that floated up or instantly popped into the air. Some bubble's surfaces swirl in color while others have a hue or two._

"_Do you want to try, Shuichi-kun?" Kagome asked, pausing from the bubbles. Shuichi slightly nodded as Kagome briefly demonstrated on creating bubbles. Shuichi blew gently as Kagome told him, and to his success a small bubble appeared. _

_Kagome smiled, giving Shuichi a hug for his accomplishment. Red that could compete with his hair covered his face in a blush. Kagome laughed as he turned his head trying to hide it, but she had already notice it._

_As the red color of his face died downed, he went back to his normal position. "Hey Shuichi-kun." "Hmm?" "What do you think will happen to us, when we grow up?" "We will be married, Kagome-chan because I love you." Kagome fidgeted with the torn hem of her dress before replying. "I love you too, Shuichi-kun." The two blushed before taking each other's hands while walking back to her house._

"_Thank you, Youko." _

'_Now do you think I'm not real?'_

"_No."_

'_What? I can't hear you.' Youko teased._

_Shuichi mentally groaned as the kitsune proceeded to mess with him._

* * *

Kagome came back to her reality as odd colors began to appear in the bubble, she was unconsciously staring at. Kagome watch as the figure in the bubble came to a halt. The bubble popped, leaving her staring at someone's legs. She looked up to see a familiar red head.

"Shuichi-kun!!" She shouted with joy. It had been a few years since she last saw him, but he still looked and acted the same as when they were younger.

Shuichi let out a soft smile as she tackled him to the ground. Kagome snuggled up into his warm chest inhaling his rosy scent. "It's been a while, hasn't it Kagome-chan?" Shuichi chuckled, stroking her black silky hair. Kagome tighten her gasp in response.

After what seems to be a comfortable silence, Kagome spoke up. "Shuichi, why are you here?" she question, eyeing him from the small distance. "Kagome correct me if I'am wrong, but it sounds like my fiancée doesn't want to see me." "Fiancée…?" Kagome said confused.

"Shuichi, I can not recall anyone in my family engaged." "It's Kurama now, and yes Kagome someone here will hopefully be engaged." He told her, trying to hide his smirk caused by her confusion. Kagome thought deeply on what he was saying, when it hit her.

Her hands instantly went to her mouth and tears began to form as she realized what he had meant. Kurama got down on one knee and said in confidence, "Kagome will you be my wife?" In his hand, a black box containing an elegant diamond ring. Kagome took the ring and embraced him, saying yes over and over again. Kurama held her close as she began to cry in happiness, while ignoring all the perverted comments Youko was saying.

One bubble that still hadn't been popped drifted down to the engaged couple, Kagome had just finish crying and watched the bubble with her Kurama. The bubble danced in the wind for the couple as if a song was playing. As the song came to a end, the bubble unfortunely popped but it went unnoticed, as the two continue to share a passionite kiss.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you LCDee for beta-ing this. I'll update Exotic soon hopefully! 3


End file.
